


Sick Kitten

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: just some fluff between gunmax and duke! mentions of deckerd
Relationships: Deckerd/Duke/Gunmax (Brave Police J-Decker), Duke/Gunmax
Kudos: 7





	Sick Kitten

eckerd had once mentioned that they slept like kittens and both Duke and Gunmax had thought he was crazy. He explained that it was more or less how they all grouped together, and the two had laughed all the harder. Gunmax didn't do the cuddling thing very often or even very well. He kicked in his recharge, and if he was pinned against the wall he'd likely knock all of them off the berth. He was hardly what one would consider a kitten.

It was perhaps why Duke was confused now, Gunmax staggering into his room to flop onto his berth and curl against him. He didn't even do this sort of thing when he was "looking for action." He must have been dying. That was the only logical reasoning Duke could come up with. He rolled on his side to rest a hand on the mech's shoulder, surprised by the heat rolling off of the other.

"Are you alright? You didn't play some stupid soda game with Power Joe again, did you?"

Gunmax shifted closer, adjusting to the change in position. His arms curled under Dukes bumper, and he rest his helm against the joint where Duke's shoulder connected to his front compartment. When he spoke it was in binary. His sequence was jumbled, however, and Duke had to run it through his processor a few times.

"A virus?"

Gunmax nodded, shuddering. He went on to repeat that Toudou had equipped him with an antivirus software; while efficient in the end, it was taking too long and working against his AI before actually helping. He was cold and tired, and currently Duke was the most comfortable option available. So he had come to the englishmech's room, against his pride, in search of something Deckerd would no doubt have laughed at him for. He couldn't understand why Duke wasn't laughing now.

As it was, the white mech shook his helm before sitting up and movin to the opposite side of Gunmax. Before the sick robot could ask, he was pushed cautiously against the wall, Duke settling behind him. He threw an arm over Gunmax, keeping him still.

"You'll stay warmer this way," he mumbled against a green shoulder, feeling Gunmax relax against him. "I'll tell Deckerd to come by and switch when I'm on patrol."

Gunmax huffed but settled comfortably. Before falling into recharge, Duke was positive he heard a threatening code whispered; if he, or eventually Deckerd, let this snuggling business out of the room, Gunmax would take the roaders out for a joyride at a demolition derby.


End file.
